


Cigarettes under the rain

by ynnlvrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Consentual Sex, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lip chain suna, Mild Smut, Moaning, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smoking, Smut, Suna is a jerk and gentleman, Suna loves cigarretes, consensual bondage and dominace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynnlvrs/pseuds/ynnlvrs
Summary: You met him under the rain and you can’t help but miss the smell of his cigarettes whenever he was away.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou (Haikyuu) and reader, Suna Rintarou(haikyuu)/reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Suna Rintarou/You, Suna rintarou (haikyuu) & reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Bittersweet "First" Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> \- no schedules updates  
> \- (fem!reader)  
> \- contains smut and slow burn angst  
> \- contains profanities
> 
> if you ever decide to read this fic..thank you very much!

"What the hell is with this weather?" Your eyes glued to the sky as the rain wouldn't stop falling. For others, rain meant sentimental but all you can say it was a pain in the ass.

As you held your books tighter, with the goal of attempting to cross the road despite the water you tried to run but at that second, you were instantly pulled by a certain someone which made your eyes grow wide.

A guy? It was a guy who pulled? You rolled your eyes and turned around to see him and raised your eyebrows. Like you usually did to people you haven't met, you scanned this guy head to toe.

He was wearing a beige trench coat and his black shirt covered his chest well, showing his well defined body but that wasn't what caught my attention. After what it felt like a second he finally looked my way and locked eyes with me.

He had a lip chain. It connected from his lip to ear and ended in a cross-like necklace. I also noticed his eyebrow, there was a little slit. He gave a smirk-like smile and lift his hand that poked my forehead.

"You know it's rude to stare right??"

Just after he said the wake up call, i immediately looked away in embarrassment. How long was i staring at him? I thought to myself and cleared my throat. Even tho, you had an urge to just stare at him again.

You looked at him again and with eyes wide open, he was still looking at you. "You like my face that much?" he asked with a little chuckle and pulled something up his sleeve.

It was a pack of cigarettes.

You watched as he pulled a cigarette out of the box and maybe out of curiosity, observed his features once again. You didn't know what you felt at that very moment but you were sure about one thing. You wanted to look at him more. You also took mental notes.

He had rings.

He had chains on his waist.

He liked smoking

He- Wait what was i doing.

"I just wanted to remember the face of someone who stopped me" i said to him with a smirk.

Who was he to interfere with me anyway. Did he care if i got drenched in rain? Or if bad luck was truly on my side that day, if i got hit by a car?

"Why did you pull me anyway?" i asked and he didn't answer. "Are you interested in me?" I blurted.

Wait...what the hell did i just say

He still didn't respond but lit his cigarette and took a puff, faced me and blew on my face.

You coughed in response as the smoke spread all over your face. He turned around and avoided your face in embarrassment. When you finally stopped coughing, mustering up all your confidence.

You stole the cigarette lighted from his hand and inhaled it. Savoring the taste of bitter and his saliva.

Shocked by your actions, his mouth dropped as if he was surprised you were able to do something like that. When you cocked your head and looked at him from head to toe, you blew the smoke back at his face and looked him straight in the eye.

"Got cold feet pretty boy?"

His eyes sparkled when you said those words in such a way, his masochistic side arose and he couldn't hold back any longer but in the end he tried to compose himself.

"Your still the same as ever" he said which caught you off-guard. Did he know you? Lost in your thoughts he quietly inhaled his lighted cigarette and stared at the open air as rain poured, falling through the drain passing in directions that had no end.

You scanned him one more time just to take a mental image of him in. One more look to remember his face, his clothes..his scent.

Paying no mind to him anymore, you walked through the rain, with your hair and clothes getting wet, turning around to him one last time as if you weren't gonna meet him again.

You gave a bittersweet smile.

When you got home, you welcomed your cat with warm hands and took of your black turtle neck and white pants as you were drenched with rain. Sighing at the events of today, you decided to treat yourself to a warm bath with your favorite scents.

"Today was so tiring, give me a fucking break"

You muttered those words while you slowly let the water touch your skin. Just when you were about to enjoy your bath.

Something ticked you off.

But, you couldn't pin point exactly what the problem was.

Was it because of the 3rd assignment your professor gave you this week?

Or maybe the fact your papers got drenched in the rain.

Rain.

Rain. That was it...Was it? You remember the feeling of the rain, the water just wrapping around your skin but you knew it wasn't it.

You took a deep breath and inhaled the vanilla scented bath you made, and that when your nose snapped in half.

The so called vanilla scent that always comforted you, with it's sweet and alluring smell became a nuisance and you knew exactly why.

You didn't even notice, your body, your mind all it could think about was,

His cigarettes.


	2. Devil's Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet him again and things go on a very hot turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! nice 2 see you again in chapter 2 hehe. this chapter is a bit longer then the last given the complaints i had on why it was a cliffhanger lol. But what's fun about a story if its not gonna leave you waiting for the next ;) anyway enough words and enjoy this chapter of cigarettes under the rain.

It’s been exactly 5 days since you met him, yet the smell of his cigarettes wouldn’t leave your mind. Plus the perfume he wore that day, the bitter smell of the lighted cigarette wrapped around his perfume made such an impression, 

You just wanted to smell it again.

You even considered to buy the same brand of cigarettes as him but immediately stopped yourself from doing so, it’s not because you were against smoking like hell you even took a puff from his.

Just thinking about that day made your heart hurt with the sense of longing and eagerness you couldn’t even explain.

Nevertheless, you made sure these feelings wouldn't affect your school or work activities and went on with your life. 

“You going already?” your friend alyanna asked as she watched you pack your stuff. Your 2nd lecture of the day just ended and all you wanted was to get away and lock yourself in your apartment until who knows when.

Facing alyanna, trying to figure her hidden motive asking you all these questions, ‘She’s probably gonna drag me to one of those neighbor school frat parties’ you said to yourself but quickly dismissed the thought.

Confident that you didn’t wanna end up fucking one of those guys who declined to give you any head, you sighed and looked up to he again.

With anticipation, she waited for your answer and went wide-eyed when she heard your answer. 

“Why? Your gonna drag me to those parties again?” She laughed but ended up giving up those puppy eyes because i was right. “Just accompany me this once again pleaseee” she begged at me and i thought of something.

“Buy me something to wear”

Her eyes glowed in my response which made my heart skip a beat. “Of Course! I’m not your best friend for nothing.” i laughed it off and came with her. We exited the campus and went to the closest mall. To my surprise, there was a wide variety to choose from.

From tube tops to cocktail dresses. But i didn’t want any of those. I don’t know why but i wanted to dress nice. Was it because it’s been a long time since you attended a party?

No.

You wanted to dress up nice in hopes... maybe you could meet him there.

Sighing at your funny but possible thought, you went out of the fitting room and asked the saleslady to pack up the clothes you wanted.

I mean, what were the odds of you meeting there? Probably not.

Well I said that too soon.

After what it seems like hours, you arrived at the location. In black tube top and black slacks and paired them with some sneakers. This was all you got, you said to yourself as alyanna clinged her arm around you.

Just when you entered inside, sure that this night would just be like those wasted others, you locked eyes with the person you didn’t expect to see the most.

You saw him

With surprise written all over your face, you kept that all in and avoided his gaze. You could feel his stare as you walked across the room but you just greeted one of your friends who hosted the party.

Even after you had drinks, you felt his heated gaze right at you. What was he trying to accomplish doing this? Just when i heard him and friends deeply into their conversation i turned to look at him. 

He still had his lip chain. He was clothed in more casual kinda formal clothes. He was now in a white casual shirt that hugged his perfect body and in a techwear jacket. He paired it with black joggers and black shoes.

Just before you could look away he locked eyes with you and you just casually looked away as if you weren’t checking him out.

The biggest question you had on your mind right now was if he expected you here or did he have a pack of cigarettes with him?

Frustrated, you excuse yourself from your friend but you bet she couldn’t even hear you because, one she was wasted and secondly, she was focusing on the man beneath her, probably trying to get her in the sheets. 

I was kinda worried but this was normal for the both of us. Alyanna was the party animal kind of girl and i was...well me. I was happy for my friend but i won’t hesitate to tolerate her when she could hurt herself, i’m not that mean.

As i climbed up the stairs, i could hear faint footsteps,

Someone was following me. 

Concerned but paid no mind, i walked into the most secluded bathroom i’ve ever seen and tried to retouch my face. Just as i was about to exit, i sniffed something i should’ve, it’s scent brought so much memories.

“Don’t you have any friends or you just like following me?” i joked to the man waiting for me outside.

It was him again.

“They can manage, i see them everyday but seeing you know is even a more interesting thing i don’t get to see everyday.” he declared as he took a puff from the cigarette lighted.

“What are you doing here then?” questioning me as he walked towards me with a devious smile. I closed my eyes and sighed. Walking in the same speed as him, grabbing his hand and putting it close to my mouth. Taking a blow from the bitter tasting cigarette. Trying to savor his scent like there was no tomorrow.

“Just taking my chances to see if you were here.”

It was the truth.

The whole week after meeting him was absolute hell. There was a feeling in your chest that you just wanted to meet him again, see him, maybe even taste him if you had the guts. See what it was like to feel his breath near your skin, you had a guilty feeling of wanting him, that is.

Holding back his position and taking a deep breath. He stared you from up to down. He chuckle and proceeded to say,

“You should be careful with your words, if you say something like that again, i might not hold back.”

Amused at the sight you provoke him a little more. “Don’t hold back then.” you whispered as you played with his lip chain.

In all honesty, you didn’t even know what you were doing hence how you learned to talk and act that way. 

“I’ll take responsibility then.” you joked turning around to walk away, breaking the words you just said 10 seconds ago. He dropped his cigarette and stomped on it like an angry dog.

Fastened his pace just a little bit, grabbing you by the waist and smashing his lips into yours. Shocked but remained calm, you focused on him, kisses getting deeper and deeper still startled. He started bitting your lips during the kiss, trying to get every ounce of you like it was his last wish.

His hands slipped through your hips, pushing you more close to him as if you were gonna run away. 

Grasping what was happening, what situation you were in, you finally gave in. Leaning in and dropping your hands around his neck, falling into his arms and kissed back.

The bitter taste of the cigarette mixed with his saliva, his kisses getting more and more aggressive as time passed by. And whenever you’d stop and catch for air, he just wouldn’t stop.

It was addicting.

Just as he was gonna lean in for another kiss, you stopped him, covering his lips which made his expression fall into a frown. Acted as if a baby was refused to be given his milk.

“Given that i kissed you like this, are we really gonna continue without you giving your name?” you asked which caught him off-guard. He scoffed giving a “unbelievable” look. 

“You stopped me just for that- your really something” he replied in a defeated way. I gave a small chuckle but was immediately interrupted to me hearing his voice once again.

“Suna Rintarou.”

He said looking at you once again, your lips if i you were really honest.   
“Since you stopped me just like that, make sure you scream my name a thousand times later.”

Impatient, he lifted you up and planted his lips against yours. You could feel the warmness of his tongue and the ice-coldness of his lip ring. You could taste the remains of the liquor he drank.

And when you the time was actually right, you kissed back. Tightening your grip around him with one arm and tugging on his shirt with the other.

“Your needy aren’t you?” he bit between kisses and continued to play with your tongue as you slowly gave in because,

You were no longer holding back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! the second chapter of cigarettes under the rain has ended!~ reader and suna seems to be interested in each other and we all know how that's gonna end ;) next chapter is highly nsfw and i'll make sure to put warnings if your not comfortable with sex. Thanks once again for reading this and i hope to see u on the next chapter!! don't forget to comment your thoughts and leave kudos <3 MWAH


	3. Pussy Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and suna finally danced under those sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> play this playlist for better reading <3 enjoy today's chapter luvs!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2TCwzMBSICmYra8ji7Tn2R?si=j9LzLAy4TfGx989TjG1jAQ
> 
> or search 'Cigarettes under the rain' on spotify

Suna didn’t hesitate to waste anymore time. He was waiting for this, you were waiting for this. Longing to taste each other under the sheets. He lifted you up, carrying you bridal style. You held on to him as tight as you could.

Burying your face to the crook of his neck, smelling the aroma like there was no tomorrow. 

“You could put a mark on by now if you keep doing that” he whispered to you making the heat in your face rise. He gently placed you on the seat just beside him and placing on the seatbelt and kissing you on the forehead to make sure you were comfortable and safe.

“Be patient first” he said closing the door and turning on the engine. The car then took off to his journey, you asked him where we were going but never spoke a single word.

When you ended up in stoplights, he never failed to steal a kiss or two, earning a beep from the cars behind us, signaling to keep moving.

And after forever you finally arrived at the destination. When we got their suna got out of the car as fast he could and even before i could stand he immediately carried you again.

Your eyes went wide again and just when you wanted to let out a sigh, you let out a small moan instead. He was touching you, his thumb just pressing on to you. You whimpered and tried to cover your mouth with your hand.

But he already heard it anyway which made him chuckle.

He lightly kicked the door and gently dropped you on his bed. You quickly scan the room and it was pretty big for someone who lived alone.

The first thing you noticed was the volleyball jersey shirts and shorts scattered all over the room. He played volleyball?

Just before you could ask he aggressively kissed you. Feeling the heat of his hand travelling from your waste to your breasts.

The mixture of his warm tongue, intertwining with yours and dancing inside each other’s mouth an the coldness of his lip ring and the chain falling near your collarbone made you grip on his neck harder.

And you were just kissing.

He ripped his lips apart from yours and stared at you. “You sure you want this? All you have to say is yes or no” his deep voice resonated in your ears and ass a response you kissed him.

Lifting you up and placing you on top of him, you could feel his member harden which made your pussy throb. “Your already wet” he replied, making you feel flustered, he hardened his grip on your back and just as quick as that, your chest felt bare.

He took off your bra?

Wide-eyed you stared at him as he slipped your bra past your sleeve and threw it in the floor. Slamming you back to the bed and slowly took of your top.

You gulped at his face and took a better look of it. Parting his hair, slowly letting your hand reach his cheek and cupping it, He leaned closer to your touch and suddenly licked your hand which made you smirk.

“It’s not fair if i let you have the fun only right?” i asked which made his expression change. I slowly moved back and went down to his cock. Pulling down his pants revealing his wet member. You gulped at the sight just thinking how big was it.

You touched the tip, as if you were teasing him which made him flinch a bit. Lifting your hair, you inserted him inside your mouth with no hesitation which made him release a loud moan. 

“Ugh, shit. Wait.” you didn’t even listen to him and started going up and down. Going slowly at first, savoring every moment and going fast. Everytime the paced change you could see his flustered look as he looked away, maybe purposely trying look away.

Annoyed at the fact, you decided to provoke him. You stopped sucking of his dick which made him look at you.

Finally..you said in your head.

You cupped his face and made him look you in the eye. 

“Keep your gaze on me. Please look at me only.”

You begged and proceeded to suck of his cock once again. You could hear his heartbeat get faster when you held his chest for support. Your heart fluttered at the fact, that some words would make his heart beat fast like that.

Your tried to memorize the pace, just like a song. And when you did, you fastened your pace.

“Wait- No don’t do that-”

He suddenly came and his juice dripped from your mouth. Holding your lips he ran to the table and grabbed some tissue. “Oh my god im so sorry.” he said as he lifted your head and wiped the excess from your mouth.

You gave a small giggle at his action which turned his worrisome face to a small smile. He placed his thumb on lips, examining it and moving it left to right. His calm expression turned into a smirk and suddenly pinned you back to the bed. Holding both of your wrist, tightening his grip as you tried to escape.

“You should see how vulnerable you look right now.”

He teased you which made you look away. Now he was the one making you all flustered. 

“You should make sure i’m the only one whose allowed to see this.” he declared as if he was claiming that you were his.

Getting more wet, you could feel your underwear get drenched and you covered your eyes in embarrassment. It’s been so long since you had sex and you got wet so much just by his touch.

“You told me to look at you only, yet you're acting shy like this.”

He went up and started sucking on your fingers, you could feel his saliva drop on your hand and he removed your hands, sucking off it.

“You were so brazen a few seconds ago and now your whimpering like a dog.” His comment made you laugh which made him sigh in relief.

“Now let me make you feel like a princess tonight.”

He whispered on your ear which made shivers go down your spine. He planted kisses on you all over.

From your head to lips, to your collarbone, moving down to your breast and stomach, lifting your arms kissing each and every part.

He left a mark everywhere, you let put small moans whenever he chewed you, leaving purple like hickeys. Instead of feeling pain, you felt pleasure, the thought of him tasting every inch of you brought bliss and pleasure.

He went back up and started sucking your nipples. “Fuck” you muttered under your breath. At this point, you and suna were panting and it wasn’t even the best part.

“What is that? You want me to fuck you more?” he joked which earned a laugh from you. He stared kissing you again, aggressively bitting your lips when he had a chance. His hand crept down as he suddenly touched you, rubbing your pussy which made you moan.

This time letting out a really loud moan.

How many months has it been since you last got touched? Bitting your wrist, stopping you from producing any more lewd sounds. As if you weren’t lewd enough. He grabbed your wrist and laid them down. “Say my name” he said which made you go in shock.

“S-suna” you stuttered because his hands were still placed above your underwear. “Good girl” he said and inserted a finger in you while using his other hand to rub your spot.

“Ahhhh” you let out a long and loud moan. Feeling the pressure as he started thrusting up and down. Your pussy throbbed at his touch making you even more wet the before.

“Ugh- w-wait, please slow do-” 

Just before you could finish your sentence you came while his fingers still inside you. You hid your face again in embarrassment, this time with all your arms. “Damn” slowly taking out his drenched fingers and grabbing your arm, forcing you to look at him.

When you finally locked eyes, he started licking of the juice that dripped from his hand. Your cum slowly dripping from his palm to elbow, he followed it licking every single drop. 

You blushed.

Was this his way of teasing you now? You rolled your eyes and put your hand on his mouth, attempting to caress his lips but instead he inserted it in jos mouth and started licking it. Amused at the sight, you let him continue and you didn’t move even a bit. Letting him enjoy his feast while it lasted.

He then stopped which put your thoughts on a pause. What was he planning now? He them lowered himself, body dropping on the floor, on his knees as he started licking you from within. Just before you could respond, held back moans could resonated around the room.

You could feel his warm tongue swirling side to side inside you. Your clit throbbing as harder then before, you grabbed his hair, grip getting tighter every time his pace got faster. Letting you breath, he pulled away and stared into your brown orbs.

“Never tasted anything like this before”

He joked which earned a giggle from me. “Your pretty” he said as he cupped my face when i looked out the window. Stroking my hair, scanning my body from head to toe. He saw my body, looking at all the marks as it illuminated under the moon. With his pleasure hungry mind took over again, he pushed me back down.

Our bodies still against each other. 

“I guess your open now right?” he asked and my eyes went wide. Immediately picked up what he meant by that sentence. He looked like he wa expecting me to look flustered and vulnerable again but i told him off.

“That's for me to know and for you to find out”

Smirking at my response, he pulled in closer and caressed my face. Slowly putting himself inside me. It started off painful, even if i was open it felt like my clit was getting ripped. He hasn’t even started thrusting but i could feel his dick getting bigger by the moment.

I covered my eyes trying to stop thinking of all the dirty thoughts and what he was capable of doing to me. I regret provoking him...thats what i learned.

He started thrusting slow and steady, trying to adjust to me. It was a mixture of plain and pleasure, our moans synchronizing every time thrusted faster. Into the climax we went, our sweat dripping over our bodies, movements getting heated as the seconds passed by. It was almost unstoppable. After what it felt like forever, it finally ended.

Guess whose gonna be sore for the next few days…

I sighed in relief after reaching my goal. I finally tasted him, the hunger of wanting to be in his touch, inhaling his scent ended or that’s what i thought. We both laid down on his bed, catching our breath.

He looked at me with a serious look but later showered me with kisses, trying to take the pain away. I smiled at his sweet gesture and caressed his lips in return. When i stared at him, holding his face, he held my little hands, making sure i didn’t let go and placing his face on the palm of my hands.

He savored the warmth of my touch and finally decided to put a shirt on. I started looking for my clothes as well only to see them scattered all over the floor. I picked up my top only to realize i’d be freezing if i continued to wear them.

How’d i even pull them off?

Shrugging at my situation, i walked up to suna pouting. He questioned my look as i tugged at the hem of his shirt. Forcing my bold self i asked. “Can i borrow your shirt?” i looked down in embarrassment. How desperate did i look in front in him? We kissed, had sex and now i was asking for his clothes. He could be my boyfriend at this point.

Not that i mind him being mine.

“You like me too much do you? I don’t mind being your boyfriend then”

Joking at me and i looked at him in disbelief. Did he read my mind or something? He slowly took off his shirt which caught me off guard. “Why are you shocked? You’ve seen this already. Even more” and thats when i just sighed at his remark, laughing at me in response.

“I’m interested in you. That’s why”

I responded as he placed his shirt through my head. Wearing it on me. As i stared at his body, his chest, i could see the marks i left on him. My cold back started getting masked in the reminiscing heat of his body. My heart skipped a beat.

“You have a big home for someone who lives alone”

I commented and he just smiled silently. I quietly scanned my surroundings, memorizing his room. The perfume he used, what brand of coffee he used and most importantly the brand of cigarettes he used. Seeing the open pack and his ash tray summoned my inner longing.

I grabbed his pack of cigarettes and getting the lighter by his bedside table. Silently lighting the cigarette quietly even if i knew he would find out later as well.

“Let me taste it too”

A deep voice echoed, the figure walking out from the kitchen. I took a puff of the cigarette looking to him in shock. He slowly grabbed my wrist and took a puff from the cigarette i was holding.

A small smile quietly spread across my face. Everything about him made you feel a way you most definitely couldn’t describe. Staring at the ground for a few minutes before taking out the cigarette on the ash tray across his bed. 

I heard his faint steps walk towards me and he wrapped his long arms around me. Fingers playing with my hair and mouth centimeters away from my ear. He nibbled on my ear and i let out a faint moan, he took it out and faced me again.

“Do you want to take a bath with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : Hello! I'm back with chapter 3 of cigarettes under the rain. Thanks for waiting and thank you for almost 300 hits. I felt so happy to see people reading this and these days i've been to distracted with another fic i want to release but surely i'll make sure this will always come out good! I'll be releasing a new fic soon so i hope you look forward to it as well <3 today's chapter includes suna and y/n finally releasing their stresses and desires in bed.
> 
> I also made a playlist for suna x reader and i highly recommend you to play this while reading! 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2TCwzMBSICmYra8ji7Tn2R?si=j9LzLAy4TfGx989TjG1jAQ
> 
> Thanks for all the support and don't forget to comment,bookmark. Kudos is also highly appreciated!!


	4. back to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after that heated night with suna, encountering him again was harder the you thought. But you weren't the only one feeling that too.

Shocked at his sudden request, no it wasn’t a request, it was a suggestion. Suspicion arose but nonetheless, you accepted it and he led you to the bathroom. When you arrived, your eyes lit up.

You saw the clean porcelain bathtub filled up with water, some candles lit around to set the mood. Facing him with your eyebrows raised. “Is this your routine to all the girls you fucked?” you question him and he let out a laugh. “It’s my first time” he said which made you smile.

Touched at the fact he only did this for the first time and it was you. He suddenly steps in the tub and pulls you close, hugging you. You could feel the heat of his chest and his hitching breath. Your heartbeat getting faster every time you felt his chest go up and down, feeling his heartbeat at the back.

You could smell the scent of vanilla and blossom covering the room with the mix of the marlboro lights. Laying on his chest, water reaching to your bust. He suddenly held your hand and suddenly started scrubbing it up and down. Eyes widening in shock, he looked at you and gave a small smirk.

Suddenly, planting your hands with kisses, from your knuckles to your shoulders. Finally reaching your neck and leaving more marks then he did an hour ago. Holding back yourself from letting out unnecessary noises.

He cups your face and smashes his lips against you. Kissing you, biting your lips every time he got a chance. Our hands intertwined underwater and us catching our breaths when our lips parted.

And that’s how a supposed bath turned into a make-out session.

  
  


= 

It's been a week since you last met and surprisingly you weren’t thinking about that night,,or so what you thought. Just when you wanted to forget that day's events and think it was another casual one night stand, alyanna couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Ever since that day, she’d shower you with an endless amount of questions. Who was he, Did you do it?, Was he good?, Do you have a boyfriend now?

At one point it became a routine that everyday, she’d ask about him at least once. And when you asked her why she was so interested, she would reply with,

“Ever since that day, you’ve started to glow, you look more fresh and bright”

And each time she said that, you’d give her a glare thinking it was absurd and she was spouting a bunch of nonsense. But you were still curious.

How was he?

Did he think about you after that day?

Was he seeing other women?

You guys never exchanged numbers but names only and for some reason thinking of him with another woman in bed, made your heart burn.

It burned with pain and longing, which you found weird. Continuing on with your life you decided to head to the bar.

Grabbing a drink or two? Trying to distract yourself from the reality of life you had to face again tomorrow. Once you headed to the front of the bar, ordering the usual, losing yourself in the music and taste of gin.

The serene sounding bar suddenly got interrupted when someone sat beside you. You didn’t bother to look at the person beside and decided to mind your own. Just when you were about to sip your drink again, you saw from the corner of your eye. The person beside you was staring at you, maybe even waiting for you to take a glance at him.

You rolled your eyes and still ignored him. After 5 minutes you finally decided that this person’s stare was bothering you and decided to speak up.

“You could drill holes in me if you keep stari-”

Just before you could finish, your mouth went in agape.

“Took you long to look at me” a small smirk formed in the man’s face. Someone you wouldn’t think you’d encounter again. You took a sniff and smelled him, memories of that day flashed like a movie in your mind.

It was him.

I took a gulp and looked at him again, laughing now. “Well what a surprise”. Amused at your situation, you faced him, placing your head on the palm of your hands. You lean closer to check him out.

Yes. Check him out.

He was wearing slacks and a blue dress shirt. 3 buttons on his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chain necklace and skin. His hair was messy now and you noticed his lip chain once again.

Without controlling your actions, your hands crept to his face, holding the lip chain. Playing with it. “How are you?” he asked, unbothered as I played with his face. “I’m still sane i guess” you replied, which was the truth. “You?” asking back and he just sighed. 

“Just finished my practice, then had to dress up and drive to my parents. They set me up another blind date.”

“Lucky you”

“If they set me up to another one, i’ll go fucking insane” he replied and ran his fingers through his hair. Laughing at his statement, you drink and ask the bartender for seconds. “Good luck then '' I said and he just stared at me.

“You don’t look so shocked to meet me. Wasn't the last time good?” he asked, making you stop. Once again, the events of that day flashed again in your mind. “I’m not quite sure, maybe i’ve had better sex then that.” you teased trying to hide the fact you enjoyed his touch after not having sex for a long time. 

He took a back, his smirk fading into a pissed look. “You're trying to say i wasn't good enough?” he asked in a serious tone. You gave a small smile as your mind filled with ways to tease him.

Little did you know you’d regret it later on.

His angered expression suddenly faded which caused you to take a deep breath. This guy was fucking clueless...you thought to yourself. “Why do you look so angry? There’s a crapton of woman who’d like to fuck you so why not indulge yourself then” you said, hurting not just him but yourself too.

He licks his lips, processing the words that just came out of your mouth. “I don’t wanna have sex with someone i don’t love” you said, which caught his attention. His eyebrows furrowed at your statement and leaned closer to you.

“Well i’m glad, i don’t do relationships and i won’t get into one anytime soon” he muttered, expressionless and drank his scotch. 

“Lucky you then”

You repeated and from that moment on, you didn’t speak to him again for the rest of the night. Once you had a few drinks, something different about that night was how you got so drunk easily, and grumpy too. You still had your surroundings in place and you thought you could just ask for a cab to go home.

You stood up, catching the attention of the brown haired man right beside you, looking at you up and down. Your plan of maybe befriending failed just before you knew it. The bartender stared at you and thanked you for coming. You could feel his pity from his stare that night and felt the awkward sexual tension during your conversation with suna.

He stood up as well, carrying his jacket, paying the bartender and ending with a smile. You looked at him one last time and stepped out of the bar. Climbing down the stairs, you could no longer feel the coldness of the bar's air conditioner but felt the winds brush by you, making you have to hold your hair for it to stay in place.

Stepping back a bit, you accidentally stepped on one of the debris, just when you were about to fall down on your butt, you fell in someone’s arms. Fluttering your eyes open you see an unexpected face.

_ It was Suna.  _

Your eyes widened in shock and just before you tried to speak he aggressively smashed his lips against you. His hand went down to your waist, gripping it tightly and one hand on your cheeks sliding down to your neck. You could taste the alcohol from his kisses, biting your lips and your tongues swirling against each other, and everytime you’d try to push him away, his bites would get stronger. 

Finally, letting go, both lips swelling up, you looked at each other's eyes and he caressed your lips. 

“I’ll make sure I'm good enough because princess…”

“No one can treat you better then what i do”

You tried to keep your gaze on him but gave up.  _ You were guilty. _ You were a liar for trying to say he wasn’t good enough because ever since that day, you couldn’t keep him from your mind. Even just the little daily stuff you did everyday, instead of focusing, your mind wandered to him, remembering his touch, making your heart run laps.

Little did you know his heart ached at your comment moments ago. He didn’t know why he cared about you so much, you guys were in the same state but refused to admit it. You were so hooked on each other's presence, it took effect.

“I’ll make it up to you”

You whispered in his ear, which brought shivers down his spine. He gave a smug look and lifted your knees, carrying you in bridal style. You hooked your arms around him and buried your nose on the crook of his neck. You didn’t speak anymore. 

**Because you knew you’d still end up in his arms over again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : HELLO!! 
> 
> It's been 2 weeks since i last updated! Usually i'd update once a week but due to rough schedules and school, i'll update when i want to or can. As you know i'm also working on a new fic, it'll come this week that's for sure. I also have more au prompts these days so i was thinking of posting a bokuaka one shot? Anyways, thank you so much for reading once again and thanks for 600 hits! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support and bookmarks and kudos are highly appreciated! Kudos as well <3 hope you have a great day or night!
> 
> tumblr : @//ynnlvrs
> 
> PS: Drop a follow or visit on my tumblr and feel free to drop asks as well!


	5. Fast deals and Slow emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Suna make a deal, but are you sure this deal will do you well or leave you broken in the end?

You arrived once again at his apartment, instead of the clean and fresh smell, you were welcomed to a messy apartment. Mugs and used shirts scattered on his floor. You took a seat on the couch and looked up to the sealing.

Drifting to your thoughts, after a few minutes, you were surprised to see suna and he passed you a cup of coffee. It was sweet..too sweet if you were honest but you didn’t say anything.

“Rough day?” you asked looking at the t-shirts on his floor. “Is it obvious?” he questioned back and smiled at you. He sat on the arm rest of the chair and suggled beside you. His breath hitched against your neck. “Anything bothering you these days? You could tell me if you want” you suggested. Even if you wanted him, you had to take it slow.

Tooken a back, he sighed and sat plopped himself beside you. His dark brown stared against the ceiling and so he started to tell you how his week went by. He was stressed during his practice. Nationals were apparently coming up and his coach made him practice more than usual. Then his parents were scolding him because he hadn't found a girlfriend and his lip chain.

You found his lip chain hot but since those were his parents, they wouldn’t rather be fond of their son piercing his skin, hurting himself. Suddenly an idea popped on your head. You stayed quiet, thinking about it. It was a very stupid idea and you’d know the consequences.

“What if i be your pretend partner”

You suggested which made him pause. He looked you in the eye, trying to hide the shock in his face but you see through him anyway. “You don’t do relationships and I don't really want a boyfriend, yet we keep coming back to each other. So what if we have a relationship that's purely physical, where we have times we meet and give each other's needs?” you ended your statement which made him ponder. “What do i get from this so-called suggestion?” he asked, smirking, obviously trying to make me flustered which didn’t work.

“A ton of sex and a shield.” you said bluntly which plastered a wide smile on his face.

He bursted into laughter which made you laugh as well. “If were gonna do this, don’t we have to place some rules?” he said and you were surprised he actually took this idea to mind. “So you agree?” questioning him and he replied with a nod.

“Elaborate” he replied which made me chuckle. “Well first off, we keep this between us” you said. “And?” he questioned further. “We have to use a condom, last time we didn’t and i don’t want to end up bearing a child right now” he giggled at your statement and agreed. 

“Lastly, if any of us start to catch feelings even in the slightest way, we end this relationship”

You said with your resolve in your hands. You knew what you wanted and the consequences you have to pay getting into this. Suna wasn’t interested in relationships and so were you. Probably scarred from the past but lets leave that conversation for the future.

“You got yourself a deal”

He said and grabbed your body close to him and kissed you. You knew where this was going. He slowly used his hand to lift your face as you kissed him, it wasn’t aggressive but it was rough for sure. Sliding his hands to your hips, slipping his hands down your panties making them drop to the floor.

His lips travelled to your collarbone, kissing it gently but making sure to leave marks along the way. He found a spot that made you react more and started nibbling on it, leaving a love bite.

He lifted you up, still kissing you and walking towards the bed. He dropped you and he was now on top of you.

You stared into him, parting his hair before it hit his face and that’s when you realized.

_ How fucked up will I be now? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : HELLO HELLO!! i'm back with another chapter lol, has it been a month?? anyway i'll be posting two chapters this month and alot of heat's gonna come in the next few chapters heheh. I also noticed i've reached over 1000+ hits and i'm so grateful and happy that people read my fic! And even 51 kudos?? Thank you so much <3
> 
> PS: i have a suna playlist for this fic if your interested! there's more songs added
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2TCwzMBSICmYra8ji7Tn2R?si=mfaToWabRJKoZpi_WMbIUw


End file.
